fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Faces in the Sea
'''Faces in the Sea '''is a survival horror game made by Dreams Inc. and released for the PS4 and XBox ONE in 2017, the game itself was made by Dreams Inc. as their way of "reinventing the survival horror genre". Story The player character, whose appearance can be customized, goes on a ship to a fishing trip with a crew of 20 people (default, the amount can be customized), however, after one day of fishing, the crew starts to notice strange formations coming up from under the water, these formations resembling human faces. The crew is quickly disturbed, so they decide to travel back to land but find out that their fuel is being drained at an alarming rate, one of the crew members decides to go look for help, but after equipping himself with a diving suit and jumping in, he quickly disappears, two more crew members decide to go but they get lost as well, so after losing 3 crew members and being stuck in the middle of the sea the crew starts to panic. The player character goes deep below to look for resources and finds a box filled with hot beers, the player character's friend and the player character decide to drink the hot beers and eventually they both pass out. When the player character wakes up, their friend is gone and find that they're the only person on the ship/that there are only 1 or 2 more people in the ship apart from themselves. Gameplay The game plays in first person as you control your character, in the first day you're taught how to fish by timing your button presses, in this part you must try to catch as much fish as possible for when the actual gameplay arrives, how many people you have on your crew can increase or decrease the total amount of fish in the end. Once your character wakes up from drinking hot beers, you'll be able to control them through the ship, where you'll be either alone or find a few surviving members (the amount of people in your crew slightly affects this as well), and after that your goal will be to survive and try to escape the sea and get back to land. You can help yourself survive by crafting items and making upgrades to the ship. You must survive by finding food to eat in the resources of your ship, or trying to fish, but fishing can be tough as most of the time the fish you get will be rotten, rendering it uneatable, which is why most of the time you'll get food from looting other ships, which can be found by using extra gas found on your ship to travel some distance or using the lifeboats (but one must be careful while using lifeboats, as the faces in the water can easily break it if the player is too careless, slow or they're riding a weak lifeboat). If you loot other ships, you may not only find resources but also other people, your "Party" is an important factor in-game, since it's composed of other survivors you have found along the way, they can help you survive but in return you must help them survive too, but keep in mind that some of them might turn hostile. Another important factor in the game is "Sanity", it starts out high and slowly drains itself as you play along the game by staying up at night for way too long, working way too much, killing someone/watching someone being killed, or being attacked by other people or by the Faces. If you lose too much of your sanity, you might start seeing people as hostile from the start, cooperating with your Party will be tougher and sometimes your player character might act on their own, but the adrenaline will give your character a boost in stats, Sanity can be refilled by resting or sleeping. Talking about sleeping, everytime your character sleeps, the environment around you changes, that's why sometimes staying up late can be helpful if you're in a good spot, or why drinking beers to pass out might help if you're in a bad spot. Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Games Category:2017